Un novio para la sangre sucia
by AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut
Summary: ¿Qué tan lejos estaría dispuesto a llegar el príncipe de Slytherin para obtener lo que más desea? El que deba recurrir a la solterona No.1 de Hogwarts y su archienemiga de tantos años lo dice todo. Los problemas de Draco Malfoy están a punto de desaparecer, siempre y cuando le demuestre a Astoria que puede cambiar y... que Hermione Granger no se entere de nada.
1. Games

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama es de mi autoría. **

**.**

**Games.**

**.**

_Estúpido._

_Estúpido Hogwarts y su estúpido desayuno. _

Es decir, Draco siempre había odiado el horrendo colegio, pero uno de sus momentos de calma era la hora del desayuno, donde los elfos sirvientes a las distinguidas familias sangre pura e infiltrados por ellas mismas para la comodidad de sus retoños servían platillos dignos del paladar de un Slytherin. Por lo tanto, la mejor casa de todo el colegio no tenía que consumir las mismas porquerías que las demás.

Pero ahora ni siquiera los gofres belgas con chocolate suizo lo ponían de buen humor. Y es que desde la caída de Voldemort todos eran amigos de todos. No más jerarquías, no más orden. Ahora todos eran los mejores.

_Gracias, san Potter, comadreja y señorita rata de biblioteca. _

Y hablando de ellos, estaban en ese momento sentados frente a él, en la mesa de Gryffindor, riendo por las estupideces de Ronald Weasley. Pero no estaban solos; los acompañaban la comadreja junior, ese bobo que solo era bueno para Herbología y la lunática de Ravenclaw.

Patético grupo.

Siguió aplastando su desayuno sin tregua. Ahora todo lo hacía enojar más de la cuenta, pero reconocía que estar en Hogwarts era mejor que estar en casa.

Su padre estaba bajo arresto domiciliario en la mansión, ya que fue lo único que un incompetente abogado mágico pudo obtener negociando para librarlo de Azkaban, y su madre se la pasó todo el verano quejándose por la falta de las cosas valiosas pertenecientes a los Malfoy desde tiempos inmemorables. Todo fue llevado al ministerio para 'investigación de artefactos oscuros'.

Si, como no. Estaba casi seguro de que no les devolverán nada, por muy inofensivo que fuera.

Estúpido ministerio, estúpidos aurores, estúpido ministro, estú…

_Ahí está ella. _

Merlín, era tan perfecta…

Se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin, caminando lentamente y con una postura elegante. Agitó levemente su largo y liso cabello rubio y Draco pudo imaginar el olor a menta que desprendería ese movimiento. Con el porte de una reina, se sentó un poco a su izquierda y debió sentir su mirada, porque sus ojos se encontraron y sus labios se curvaron en una de sus particulares sonrisas.

-¿No es ese el descortés Draco Malfoy? Ignorando a sus admiradoras, como siempre.

_¿Eh? _

El rostro del chico debió mostrar confusión porque una risa de campana muy femenina se hizo presente y ella movió su cabeza un poco a su izquierda. Draco siguió su dirección y ahí estaba Pansy, parlando felizmente ignorante de la nula atención que él le prestaba.

-…y yo estaba como '¿Un perdedor como tú con alguien como yo? ¡Ni soñarlo!' Pero ya sabes que esos tontos no se toman muy bien la derrota y…

La musical risa se escuchó de nuevo y no pudo evitar mirarla. Ella era preciosa, hiciese lo que hiciese: caminar, estudiar, escribir, tomar jugo de calabaza como ahora…

Era la chica que todos los chicos desean.

Qué lástima. Tendrían que conformarse con soñarla, porque Astoria Greengrass era de él y solo de él. Y nada en el mundo iba a evitar que terminaran juntos.

.

-Saben que realmente no me importa reprobar Transformaciones, ¿verdad?—dijo Blaise Zabini, haciendo garabatos en el pergamino de su tarea.

-A nadie le importa Blaise. Y si reprobamos, lo más probable es que Snape nos de créditos para graduarnos de todos modos—le respondió Pansy con tono aburrido. Ella pasaba las páginas del libro de Transformaciones Avanzado rápidamente una y otra vez.

Faltaba cerca de una hora para la cena y ahí estaban. El grupo de Slytherin más selecto—menos Crabbe y Goyle que decidieron ir a hacer Merlin-sabe-qué—estudiando para el examen sorpresa de Transformaciones que McGonagall había anunciado. Era ahora la directora de Hogwarts, pero debido a que no encontró alguien tan perfecto como ella para dar la materia, dividía sus tareas para impartirles también un poco a sus 'afortunados' alumnos.

Pansy, Blaise, Theo, la diosa Astoria y Draco se encontraban reunidos en la biblioteca, haciendo resúmenes inútiles y pretendiendo estudiar. Realmente todos compartían la opinión de Blaise y lo cierto era que ninguno habría vuelto a Hogwarts de no ser por sus familias, que querían redimir un poco su postura en el mundo mágico. Draco le había pedido a su padre terminar en Durmstrang, pero Lucius se opuso tajantemente, argumentando que el que ellos se marcharan a Bulgaria simplemente los haría ver más sospechosos y entonces sí que no se podría salvar de ir a Azkaban.

-¡Ya está! Me rindo—gruñó Theo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—No puedo más con esto y además estoy hambriento. Me largo al Gran Comedor.

Se puso de pie y Pansy y Blaise lo imitaron. Astoria parecía seguir muy concentrada en sus pergaminos y no les puso nada de atención. Draco divisó su oportunidad rápidamente; quedarse a solas con ella.

Los tres hambrientos se marcharon sin notar que los otros dos no les seguían y cuando se perdieron de vista, Draco se enfocó en la rubia. Solo entonces notó que sonreía.

-Así que…-comenzó, tomando su pose de conquistador. Le salía tan natural como el ser malvado— ¿No tienes ni un poco de hambre?

-Para nada—respondió sin despegar la vista.

Está bien, eso le irritó. Ella es perfecta, pero él no estaba nada mal. ¿Era consciente de cuántas chicas lo perseguían todo el tiempo? Parecía que no.

-Eres muy lista, Astoria. No creo que necesites esforzarte tanto en los deberes—_Deberías ponerme más atención, querida. _

-No está de más esforzarme.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde que llegaron a Hogwarts para su sexto año y ella había regresado luciendo maravillosa. Había captado la atención de Draco desde entonces.

Astoria amaba jugar al tira y afloja. A veces lo trataba como el príncipe que era y luego decidía tratarlo como si él fuera uno de los pobretones Weasley. Para ser justos Draco a veces disfrutaba este juego. Le gustaba la competencia y aún más si tenía la certeza de que saldría vencedor.

-La salida a Hogsmeade será pronto. Podríamos ir juntos y pasar a Honeydukes por algunas de esas cerezas con chocolate que tanto te gustan—sugirió casualmente.

Astoria levantó— ¡al fin! —el rostro de sus deberes. Estaba sonriendo y tenía una ceja levantada.

-¿En serio, Draco? ¿Quieres comprarme con chocolates?—él se encogió de hombros—Bueno, las chicas preocupadas por nuestra apariencia no podemos darnos el lujo de comer chocolate. Solo a las feas las puedes comprar con eso. ¿Son esas las chicas a las que quieres seducir, Malfoy?

Enrolló su pergamino con un movimiento, metiéndolo a su bolso. Después regresó los libros que había utilizado a su estante con un hechizo y se puso de pie, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar.

_Esto no se iba a quedar así. _

Draco se apresuró a seguirla por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, la cena estaba más cerca de lo que él había pensado y casi todos debían estar ya en el Gran Comedor.

Cerca de las mazmorras alcanzó a Astoria y la acorraló contra una columna.

No se sorprendió por el brusco movimiento del chico, al contrario, estaba sonriendo seductoramente.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Les diste un descanso a tus admiradoras feas? ¿Me necesitas?

-Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a jugar contigo, Astoria—los rostros estaban muy cerca y hablaban en susurros—Pero sinceramente, querida, ya me estoy cansando. Sabes que me perteneces. Simplemente te estoy dejando juguetear por ahí.

Astoria rodó los ojos.

-Por favor… Sabes que nada va a pasar entre nosotros.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Tú eres el patán Draco Malfoy y yo la maravillosa Astoria Greengrass. Poco me importa si te llaman 'Príncipe de Slytherin'. ¿Sabes por qué solo las idiotas se quedan con los príncipes?

-No, pero seguramente tú me vas a iluminar—dijo cuando fue obvio que quería una respuesta de su parte.

-Por idiotas, obviamente. Los príncipes son lo peor en el mundo, Draco. Son viles, egoístas y mujeriegos. Nunca se van a quedar con una sola chica. Les gusta el juego de la seducción, justo como a ti.

Draco sintió su rostro enrojecer. ¿Quién diablos era ella para juzgarlo? Era preciosa y todo pero… ¡De todos modos!

-No sabes nada de mí, Astoria.

Una risa sarcástica.

-Somos de la misma casa, la casa de los malvados. Además, tu reputación te precede. Yo no soy una tonta Draco, no voy a caer por tu cara bonita, tu status de sangre limpia y los rumores que hay sobre tus…-recorrió lentamente el cuerpo masculino con la mirada—habilidades especiales. Eres el chico menos confiable para tener una relación.

-¡Eso no es cierto!—rugió molesto.

-Entonces demuéstralo, Draco. Demuéstrame que puedes ser el novio perfecto.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. Si tú me demuestras que puedes ser el novio ideal para una chica. Yo consideraré la posibilidad de una relación seria contigo.

Los labios de Draco se movieron en una mueca cruel.

-¿'Considerarás'? No me estás dando crédito, Astoria. No me estás dando nada.

-Está bien. ¿Un trato es lo suficiente para ti? Si tú te conviertes en un novio modelo por… digamos tres meses, yo no pondré objeciones a la hora de volverme tu novia.

Draco se quedó pensando en las lagunas que podría tener su trato, pero no encontró ninguna que le preocupara demasiado.

-¿Y el novio perfecto de quién debo ser? Porque no creo que te ofrezcas voluntaria.

-Por supuesto que no. No tendría sentido darte el premio antes de la competencia. ¿No puedes encontrar a alguien entre todas tus admiradoras? Pansy, tal vez. Ella te idolatra.

-No voy a utilizar a Pansy para esto. Es ridícula y todo, pero es algo parecido a una amiga para mí. Y nuestros padres se llevan muy bien. No es una buena opción.

-Sería un sueño para ella. Ya sabes, tener al indomable Draco por un periodo de tiempo.

El tono de Astoria era burlón. Siempre fingió ser muy amiga de Pansy, pero él sabía muy bien que la odiaba por algún motivo.

-No. Lo haré. Con Pansy—dejó claro.

-Bien, bien. Que delicado—habló con fastidio—Déjame pensar entonces…

En ese momento, por el pasillo siguiente, se escucharon risas. Al instante siguiente apareció el Trío Dorado por la esquina; los dos odiosos chicos haciendo bromas sobre Voldemort y la come-libros… bueno, haciendo lo típico de una come-libros. Su rostro estaba enterrado en un libro que debía pesar más que ella, su salvaje cabellera era inconfundible.

Draco hizo una cara de asco.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿No es esa una oportunidad perfecta?

La atención del rubio volvió a Astoria. No era un peligro que los vieran, puesto que estaban muy pegados a la pared y la iluminación era pésima.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Hermione Granger.

No le costó mucho sumar dos más dos. El color huyó de su ya pálido rostro.

-Tiene que ser una broma.

-¿Soy yo una broma para ti, Draco?—dijo ella con tono suave, seductor. Ese tono que sabía que ponía a los chicos a sus pies.

-Por supuesto que no…

-Entonces hazlo. Consigue ser su novio y trátala como la reina que nunca será por tres meses. Solo así podrás tenerme. Si me quieres tanto como proclamas, estar con Granger por esa pequeñez de tiempo no será nada para ti.

Draco siempre había pensado que Astoria valdría todo, pero ahora el precio parecía demasiado. Este era uno más de sus particulares juegos y sabía que no solo proclamarla como suya finalmente estaba en juego. Su orgullo entraba también.

-¿Sabes lo complicado que será conquistar a la sangre sucia? Ni en juego me va a dejar acercarme a ella—dijo lentamente. Esa era su última carta.

- ¿No lo hace eso mucho más divertido? ¿No se supone que eres el todo poderoso con las chicas? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿no lo valgo, Draco?—sus labios rozaron lo de él, dándole una prueba de lo que podría ser suyo por completo si cumplía la misión con el matorral andante.

Astoria lo tenía en sus manos y se divertía con ello.

-Lo vales, Astoria.

Ella se separó, con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ya lo sabía. Lo harás, querido Malfoy, y entonces seré solo tuya. ¿Aceptas?

Ambos sabían la respuesta.

-Acepto.

Su sonrisa se volvió brillante.

-Entonces, el juego comienza.

**.**

**N/A: Así que… aquí estoy. Es la primera vez que escribo un Dramione a pesar de lo mucho que me gusta esta pareja. **

**Me gustaría aclarar que aquí Snape seguirá vivo y quizá algunos personajes más también lo harán, aún no estoy segura. En esta historia, Draco sigue siendo un malvado profesional, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiarán. Sobre Hermione veremos más en el siguiente capítulo y no se preocupen, ella tendrá un gran carácter (:**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Sadie Kane Black, porque gracias a ella, me animé a escribir este fic. Bonita, sé que en este capítulo Draco no se parece al que aparece en el fic de Ced, pero lo hará, seguro que lo hará en los capítulos siguientes, ¡gracias por tu apoyo! **

**Uh… no sé qué más decir. Nunca sé que decir en los primeros capítulos más que espero que les guste.**

**Ah, no pienso dejar abandonado mi fic de Cedric por este. Actualizaré ambos con frecuencia, esto es, por si leen el otro.**

**Bueno, ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Hunt

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**N/A: ¡Gracias a los que me mostraron su apoyo con este fic! Estoy muy emocionada por escribirlo, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo. ¡A leer!**

**.**

**Hunt.**

**.**

-¡Draco! ¡Astoria! ¡Tardaron demasiado!—desde la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy los miraba con cara de reproche.

-Teníamos asuntos que atender—declaró simplemente Astoria, haciendo que el puchero de Pansy se hiciera más grande. A su lado, Blaise y Theo alzaban las cejas sugestivamente hacia Draco. Ellos sabían algo de su obsesión por Astoria y lo molestaban todo lo que podían. Él los ignoró por completo.

-No sabía que no venían detrás de nosotros—habló de nuevo Pansy—Me di cuenta una vez que llegamos aquí.

-Bueno, ¿no llegamos ya?—contestó el rubio con ligera molestia en la voz. Ya tenía suficientes problemas pensando en un plan para conquistar a la sangre sucia como para escuchar sus tontos reclamos.

-Si, ya. ¿Qué quieres cenar? Yo te lo sirvo—regresó a su tono empalagoso habitual.

-Lo que sea está bien.

La charla interminable de Pansy comenzó y Draco desconectó de todo ruido. Mientras comía lo que sea que hubiese en su plato, enfocó la mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor.

¿Realmente debía tener algo con Granger? Si no se asfixiaba entre tanto cabello seguro que moría de aburrimiento. ¡Ella siempre estaba en la biblioteca leyendo! Por Merlín, ¿cuántos libros podía tener Hogwarts?

En ese momento, Granger estaba escuchando con atención al perdedor de Potter. Draco apostaba mil galeones a que contaba por millonésima ocasión una de sus tontas aventuras.

Qué horror. ¿Cómo iba a conquistarla?

Desvió la vista hacia el sonriente rostro de Astoria, que seguramente llevaba observándolo desde el principio. Él sabía que ella esperaba que se retirara de esto, pero no conocía la determinación de Draco Malfoy.

Llevaría todo hasta el final, costase lo que costase.

**.**

Para la hora de dormir, Draco no tenía ningún plan. Estaba considerablemente más molesto que al inicio y todo gracias a la sonrisa burlona de Astoria que lo siguió todo el día. Pero eso no era todo, a pesar de que él le gruñía para que guardara silencio, Astoria había dejado caer comentarios peligrosos entre su grupo de amigos.

Draco se estaba aferrando a la posibilidad de los secretos. Grave error. El plan se le escapó cuando Astoria le dejó muy claro que tenía algunas… reglas.

.

_-Muy bien Draco, tenemos que hablar de nuestro asuntito. Lo estuve pensando y creo que te lo dejé muy fácil._

_Draco estuvo a punto de derramar más sangre de salamandra de la necesaria en su caldero. No era posible que ella estuviera utilizando la palabra 'fácil' para describir aquello._

_-Tienes que estar bromeando—siseó mirándola—y baja la voz, ¿quieres? ¿O es que tu deseo es que las cosas se arruinen antes de que siquiera tenga oportunidad de presentar mi primera jugada?_

_-Oh, por favor—dijo la chica haciendo un movimiento despectivo con la mano—No estoy revelando nada, no seas melodramático._

_Draco sabía que Astoria tenía razón, nadie los estaba mirando siquiera, pero compartían Pociones con los Gryffindor y él no iba a dejar nada a la suerte. _

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Así es como me gustas, Draco. Dispuesto a cumplir mis deseos. Quizá serás un buen novio y después de todo no tengo que comprobarte con la pequeña rata._

_Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos con una victoria pronta._

_-Pero no, mejor pensado, no hay que arriesgar nada._

_Adiós a la victoria por el camino fácil._

_-Entonces habla ya Astoria, tengo mucho en que pensar._

_-De acuerdo, no lo haré muy largo. Primero, no puedes esconder tu relación. _

_Y adiós también a la poción que minutos antes había salvado; todas las alas de murciélago del frasco habían caído dentro de la poción, deshaciéndose con rapidez y logrando que el líquido tomara un color negro, nada que ver con el rosa claro requerido por Snape._

_-¡Astoria!—gruñó el chico._

_-¿Qué? De todos modos lo estabas haciendo mal. Las alas de murciélago se agregaban al final y en finos trozos, no completas._

_-¡No hablo de eso! Hablo de tu estúpida condición. _

_-Ah. Bueno Draco, no esperarás que el novio ideal quiera esconder al que se supone es el amor de su vida de todos los demás. Tsk tsk. Eso no es nada justo._

_-Astoria, estás haciendo hasta lo imposible por arruinarme esto._

_-Claro que no Draco. Simplemente estoy cubriendo todos los campos a la perfección, estoy asegurándome de que, cuando te tenga para mí, serás el chico que siempre he soñado._

_Draco echó un vistazo a Snape, que estaba muy ocupado desgraciándole la vida al pobre tonto de Longbottom, antes de tomar a la chica por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo._

_-Soy el chico que siempre has soñado y lo sabes. No hay nadie más perfecto para ti que yo—le susurró, los labios de ambos se rozaban a cada palabra—Que te quede claro, Astoria, que este es el último de tus juegos. El definitivo. No habrá más cuando te pruebe que soy ideal y tú estarás conforme con ello._

_Ella sonrió ampliamente._

_-Está bien. Lo acepto. Pero una cosa más, Draco; vas a reportarme todos tus avances con la sangre sucia. Después de todo tengo que asegurarme de tus progresos._

_Draco pensó en ello por un par de segundos._

_-Si es lo que quieres. Pero a cambio tú me darás algo; no estarás con absolutamente nadie en este periodo de prueba. No voy a estar solo en esto, si sufro, tú sufres conmigo. Y no más reglas, no me estás dejando nada de margen. _

_La sonrisa de la chica perdió fuerza en los bordes pero se apresuró a reforzarla._

_-Es un trato, entonces._

_._

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo obtener con la negociación. Sinceramente, Draco se sentía un poco frustrado consigo mismo. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su mente rápida y fría y ahora esa mente brillaba por su ausencia.

Restregó el rostro en su almohada por milésima vez.

-Calma Draco—se susurró a sí mismo.

Confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades, siempre ganaba y esta vez no sería la excepción.

.

-Está un poco frío para ser apenas octubre, ¿no?—dijo Hermione, ajustándose la bufanda. Tenía las manos heladas a pesar de los guantes y las metió dentro de los bolsillos de la capa para tratar de calentarlas un poco más.

-Un poco—concedió Luna—Pero es porque las criaturas del invierno quieren salir a jugar un poco antes.

Hermione no puso ninguna expresión rara al oír el comentario de Luna puesto que ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Luna y ella se habían hecho grandes amigas desde antes de iniciar su último año en Hogwarts y ahora pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntas. Harry y Ginny se la pasaban cada segundo del día juntos y aunque su amigo le había dejado claro que no tenía ningún problema con que ella pasara el rato con ellos, Ginny no pensaba lo mismo. La menor de los Weasley no dudaba en poner cara de pocos amigos y hacer comentarios que expresaban lo poco bienvenida que la consideraba cada que se reunía con ellos. Hermione había preferido evitar problemas para la pareja y dejó de pasar tiempo con ellos.

Con respecto a Ron, él realmente había querido intentar algo después de la batalla, pero Hermione no podía ser injusta, no veía a Ron precisamente de modo romántico y se lo dijo. Ron renegó un poco de ello al principio, pero cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, retomó su… hermosa relación con Lavender y parecía ser que Hermione no era más que una parte del pasado. Realmente estaba bien con ello.

Como resultado, Hermione se había quedado con un montón de tiempo libre, así fue como se topó con Luna.

Luna también pasaba mucho tiempo sola, recorriendo todo el castillo. Una tarde mientras Hermione leía sobre los jardines frente al lago negro, Luna se había detenido a decirle que los nargles la estaban rodeando. Le había preguntado si tenía prisa y cuando Luna negó, la invitó a sentarse con ella.

Y justo ahí estaban ese día a pesar del frío que Hermione sentía. La Gryffindor notó que Luna estaba muy cómoda, pues se había quitado los zapatos y sus pies se frotaban en la hierba.

-¿Cómo han ido tus clases hoy Luna?—preguntó Hermione casualmente.

-Bien, creo. No entregué mis deberes de Herbología, me explotó mi poción y a Slughorn casi le da un ataque porque arruiné un caldero de cobre…-Hermione rió bajito.

-Siempre puedes comprar otro en el Callejón Diagon.

-Se lo intenté explicar pero ya sabes cómo es él. No entiende razones. Bajó una gran cantidad de puntos a Ravenclaw debido a mi descuido. Mis compañeros estaban furiosos.

Luna no lo dijo con tristeza, pero de todos modos Hermione se sintió mal por ella. Los chicos de su casa no eran particularmente amables por la excéntrica personalidad de la chica y a veces la molestaban.

-Como sea, antes de salir de clase me retuvo y dijo que realmente no había problema con su caldero, que pediría a McGonagall que compraran de mejor calidad. Me despidió mandándole saludos a Harry.

Hermione suspiró. Slughorn debió haber recordado que Luna era amiga de su alumno favorito y de inmediato retiró sus palabras. _El niño que vivió _tendría ese tipo de fama e influencia por toda la vida.

Se mantuvieron calladas por un buen rato. Hermione se sentía un poco cansada y en lugar de leer como usualmente hacía, se dedicó a contemplar el lago negro. Justo cuando empezaba a relajarse, Luna decidió romper el silencio con una frase peculiar:

-Hermione, alguien te está mirando.

La Ravenclaw estaba mirando hacia un costado y Hermione se apresuró a seguir su mirada, pero no encontró nada más que los arbustos meciéndose por el viento.

-No hay nadie ahí…

Luna pareció momentáneamente confundida.

-Me pareció que era… bueno, no importa. Quizá los torposoplos me están confundiendo un poco. A ellos también les gusta el frío. ¿Entramos al castillo?

Hermione asintió y ambas se pusieron de pie para regresar.

Sin embargo, en los días siguientes Hermione no pudo quitarse la sensación de tener a alguien detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Alguien que la miraba fijamente y la hacía removerse incómoda. Era lo más extraño que le hubiera pasado jamás porque aunque mirara para todos lados, nunca encontraba a nadie.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Harry esa noche durante la cena ignorando la mala cara que su novia había puesto. El chico había notado que su amiga estaba inquieta y mirando para todos lados.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí Harry, estoy perfecta.

-¿Buscas a alguien? ¿A Luna, tal vez?

-No, Luna me dijo que iría a buscar sus calcetines favoritos. Más tarde le pedirá algo a los elfos—como Harry la seguía mirando dudoso, ella se apresuró a repetirle—En serio que no me pasa nada Harry, solo estoy un poco cansada. La última investigación que tuve para Runas Antiguas ha sido particularmente difícil y aún no acabo. Iré a la biblioteca a buscar los libros que me faltan.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?—la cara de Ginny se estaba volviendo del mismo tono que su cabello al ver a su novio en posición lista para levantarse.

-No, gracias. Te veré en la Sala Común, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió desganado y la chica se apresuró a abandonar el lugar. A veces le daba la impresión de que Harry quería huir aunque sea por unos momentos de Ginny. Ella hubiera estado más que contenta de ayudarlo, pero no esa noche.

Esa noche, Hermione tenía un plan para atrapar a quien fuera que la estuviera espiando. No había un lugar en el que se moviera con más naturalidad que la biblioteca de Hogwarts, a fin de cuentas se había pasado ahí cerca del noventa por ciento de su tiempo en el colegio, la conocía en su totalidad. Irá ahí, fingiría estudiar y buscar libros y si se sentía observada de nuevo, le tendería una emboscada a su acosador.

La Gryffindor no podía soportar esa situación ni un día más y estaba más que dispuesta a acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

.

-¿Hermione? ¿Aún no has terminado con eso? Sabes que puedes llevarte los libros a tu Sala Común, querida. Es casi hora de irse a dormir.

Ella miró a Madame Pince y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, gracias. Terminaré este párrafo y luego me retiraré—La bibliotecaria asintió levemente y continuó con su labor de correr a los rezagados de sus terrenos.

La chica suspiró pesadamente. Llevaba ahí un buen rato y nada. No sintió que la estuvieran espiando y desperdició una noche por nada. Se dio ánimos pensando que podría repetir el plan cualquier otra noche y se puso de pie dispuesta a regresar el libro a su sitio.

En el momento en que entró en el pasillo adecuado lo sintió. El acosador estaba ahí.

Su mente se volvió loca por un instante, pero sacudió la cabeza dispuesta a llevar a cabo el plan.

Fingió que había entrado en el sitio equivocado y siguió moviéndose por los pasillos de la biblioteca con tranquilidad pero más que atenta. Apenas entró en la sección de animales mágicos cuando con el borde de la vista distinguió una sombra. Se estaba acercando.

No se detuvo y avanzó hasta la sección de las criaturas nocturnas que, irónicamente, estaba casi en penumbras. Una pareja estaba en pleno momento apasionado casi a la mitad del pasillo y ella los estaba pasando con cuidado de no interrumpir cuando vio otra sombra por el espacio vacío en un estante. Esa era su oportunidad.

Hermione se agachó y esperó que la sombra de los enamorados se confundiera con la suya. Comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo para llegar a la esquina e interceptar al acosador y se arrepintió casi al instante.

Ewh, ¿desde cuándo no limpiaban el suelo? Pero Hermione sabía que no era el momento de ponerse delicada y avanzó ignorando todo lo que sus manos tocaban. En la esquina la luz era ligeramente más fuerte y la sombra de alguien en el corredor siguiente la hizo avanzar más rápido.

Estaba cerca. Estaba tan cerca…

.

_¿Dónde diablos te metiste, Granger? _

Draco caminaba deprisa por los corredores de la biblioteca. Llevaba días espiando a Granger para poder averiguar el mejor método de acercarse pero simplemente estaba bloqueado. Si no estaba con sus amigos, 'el trío ñoño' y las tontas novias de estos, se la pasaba en los jardines con Lovegood de Ravenclaw. La única vez que se acercó demasiado, estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por la lunática.

¿Por qué rayos alguien entraría a esta sección de la biblioteca? Todo estaba oscuro y no podía seguirle la pista con rapidez. Entrecerrando los ojos, Draco avanzó por lo que él creía, eran dos pasillos de distancia de Granger. Ella siempre avanzaba hacia la izquierda, así que se disponía a girar justo hacia ese lado cuando, de la nada, una figura se materializó.

-¡Malfoy!—gritó la chica.

El aludido se quedó estático.

_¿Cómo rayos…? _

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué me has estado siguiendo?

En la tenue luz, Draco pudo distinguir la mueca furiosa de su rostro que, por algún motivo, tenía una mancha gris a la altura de la mejilla, como de tierra.

-¡Te hice una pregunta!—le siguió gruñendo medio histérica.

Draco se abofeteó mentalmente, era hora de comenzar con todo eso.

-¿Seguirte, Granger? ¿Crees que estoy tan necesitado de una actividad recreativa? Porque déjame decirte que un documental sobre ratones no es lo que tenía en mente. Además, ¿es que ya compraste la biblioteca? ¿Los alumnos de Hogwarts ya no son libres de caminar por aquí sin la expresa autorización de su majestad?

-Pues claro que si, Malfoy. ¿No leíste el tablero de anuncios de tu casa? Ordené que ninguna lagartija de Slytherin entrara a contaminar mi biblioteca.

Ahora, aquí viene una revelación de Draco Malfoy que nadie jamás le sacaría ni a base de Crucios: siempre había estado realmente impresionado por la habilidad con la que la chica le respondía los insultos.

-¿Lagartija? ¿A los gatitos mojados de Gryffindor no les enseñan a respetar a sus superiores?

-Dado que no tenemos superiores, a los _leones_—remarcó—no nos han dado esa lección. Tenemos iguales, los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff, a ellos sí que les tenemos respeto.

Draco hizo una cara de asco.

-Qué horror. Pero bueno, es normal que la chusma se junte con la chusma. ¿No es así, sangre sucia?

Granger enrojeció. No supo si de vergüenza o de rabia.

-No estás contestando a mi pregunta—cambió de tema-¿Qué rayos haces siguiéndome? ¡Llevas días haciéndolo!

-¡Que no te estoy siguiendo!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Es más, apostaría mucho a que eras tú a quien Luna alcanzó a ver ese día cerca del lago negro.

Draco suspiró, simulando cansancio y se recargó en el estante.

-¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra 'lunática'? No es que le hayan dado el título por su horrendo nombre.

-¡Deja a Luna fuera de esto! Ella está mucho más cuerda que tú, que se la ha pasado siguiendo a su mayor enemiga sin motivo aparente.

-¿Y quién dice que no tengo nada en mente?

Granger estaba claramente desconcertada con esa respuesta y se quedó quieta por un instante.

-¿Tú…?—musitó ella con incredulidad.

-Puede que sí. Puede que no. De todos modos, tus oídos de sangre sucia no están para tener el honor de escucharme por mucho más tiempo. Hasta luego, pequeña inmunda.

Y se marchó con paso campante, satisfecho consigo mismo al haber dejado de ese modo a la estúpida chica.

Aún no tenía ningún plan, pero eso no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

El hielo con Granger estaba roto y la cacería no había hecho más que iniciar.

.

**N/A: ¡Ta-rán! No me canso de repetirlo, ¡que divertido es escribir estas conversaciones entre Draco y Hermione! **

**Espero que les gustara tanto como a mí, muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**F. **


End file.
